Madison
Madison was a minor character in Season Three on . She was a powerful dark witch and a former member of the Sisters, a coven of witches working for the Strix. She worked for Aurora de Martel in order to set herself free from her coven. After stealing the wooden knight from Camille, she gave it to Aurora and was killed shortly afterward. Early History Madison joined the coven at a young age with the purpose of helping her poor family and mother who was suffering from an illness. With Aya's guidance, she performed evil deeds to the point that her mother grew disgusted by her and her actions. Throughout The Originals Series Season Three In Wild at Heart, Madison was seen along with her coven caressing the water surface of an impluvium. In Dead Angels, Aya ordered the coven to gather information of the weapon that can kill an Original from the deceased body of her fellow coven member, Ariane. She, along with Davina and her coven, is seen performing an unknown spell on Ariane's body but to no avail. Frustrated, she told them to stop and left the room. She soon came back inside and encountered Davina, who is performing an astral projection spell, and asked her if she has any knowledge, regarding the weapon, to share with the coven. The two bickered until Madison forcefully took the information out of her head and incapacitated Davina for a short time. With the stolen information, she led the coven to the Lafayette Cemetery and stole the wooden knight from Camille, defeating Klaus, Vincent and Camille in the process. Afterwards, in a secret meeting, Madison gave the wooden knight to Aurora, much to her astonishment. She then asked the vampire to free her from her perpetual servitude to the Strix and was ultimately killed by Aurora, who bit her neck and allowed her to bleed to death. Personality Much like Ariane, Madison knew the power of the coven and recognized the magic as dark and malignant, to the point that she wanted to be free from its influence. Despite the act of being loyal to the Strix, she was, in fact, a traitor to her coven and organization, helping Aurora by giving her the weapon instead of the Strix. She also shows very little concern for her enemies' well-being and has exhibited signs of entertainment from their suffering, as shown with Camille. Physical Appearance Madison was a youthful woman with a fair complexion, wavy dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Just like her fellow "sisters", she wore black clothing with a hood. Powers and Abilities Madison was a practitioner of an unknown Dark Magic, native of the Strix's personal coven. She demonstrated immense mastery to Telekinesis, as shown with Klaus. Her mastery of this ability is strong enough to defeat Klaus, showing little to no effort while doing so. She is also proficient in channeling, as shown with fellow Sister Ariane's corpse, and Necromancy and Resurrection, the latter of the two claimed by Aya. She also managed to project an illusion of herself that fooled Klaus, mute the sound of his voice to those in the cemetery, and disable his cellphone's cellular service. She is also shown to overwhelmed the affects of a dark object, shortly before leaving Cami, broken upon the floor of a tomb in Lafayette Cemetery, having successfully stolen the white oak carved knight. Madison was the leader of the Sisters and was, therefore, the most powerful aside from maybe Davina and Ariane. Madison was powerful enough to possibly infiltrate the mind of a dead witch, Ariane. This ability enabled her mind to absorb ten centuries' worth of information from Davina, who had received the information from Ariane, who in turn, had absorbed all these memories from Elijah Mikaelson, she was able to do what Ariane and Davina both did, but where Davina and Ariane didn't need to chant a spell, she did, though it is most likely that this was a requirement more than circumstance. The Sisters are described by Aya to channel their heart's greatest desires for power. She was very skilled and powerful in this aspect of her powers. She was able to not only subdue Camille, a vampire who at the time was wielding a dark object, but Niklaus Mikaelson himself, creating a telekinetic seal between them and then simply levitating him to the sky and snapping his neck without any toil but a gesture of her hand. Weaknesses Madison had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Appearances Season Three *''Wild at Heart'' (Cameo) *''Dead Angels'' (Death) *''Heart Shaped Box'' (Mentioned) Name *'Madison' is an English name that means "son of Matthew". http://www.babynames.com/name/Madison Trivia *Vanessa Marano, star of Switched at Birth, was originally cast as Madison, but due to scheduling conflicts, Rebecca Blumhagen replaced her. According to Julie Plec, if you look closely in a few scenes, you can see some of Vanessa's head being used in a few shots. *She is the second member of the Sisters to emancipate herself from their forced allegiance to the Strix, both by a vampire and death via blood loss. The first was Ariane by the hands of Elijah. *Since the collapse of the Other Side, it is unknown if she became part of the Ancestors, or whether or not she found peace or went to Hell upon her death. Gallery SisterMadison.jpg Madison death.jpg References See also Category:Witches Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Guest Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists